


Crimson Roses

by Rupphire15



Category: RWBY, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, RWBY - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupphire15/pseuds/Rupphire15
Summary: Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake , 4 girls trying to survive a zombie apocalypse, Meeting many new friends along the way as well as gaining enemies, even developing some relationships , trying to find a home . They fight for their life just like any other person would, confiding in each other and keeping each other safe from the horror outside, through darkness they find light.





	Crimson Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i wanna make this an actual thing yet, so if like it please leave a comment and if theirs something i messed up on or doesn't make sense ,please tell me and ill happily fix it. This is just something I've been wanting to write. I really love RWBY and Zombies so why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of how Yang and Ruby , Can they get through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If theirs any mistakes please inform me i would really appreciate it, and let me know your opinion :D*

Chapter 1

~The day had started off like any other, bright and warm, the sound of birds chirping , dogs barking, It was summer after all, ~

Ruby a 17 year old teenager , clad in a red hoodie, made her way into the kitchen eating her favorite cookies, (Chocolate chip of course) and smiled down at Zwei her beloved corgi. She sang along while dancing to the music playing loudly on her headphones. She loved music , and always played it when she had the chance. She reached to open the fridge to pour herself a glass of milk, once the glass was filled to her liking she let out a _“hmph”_ , and was about to head back to her room, plate of cookies in hand, glass of milk in the other. As She looked to the clock on the wall seeing the time to be 4 pm, _‘Yang should be home soon’_ she thought to herself It was a pretty lazy day, and had been laying in her room all noon. She made her way past the counter , but before she could leave the room , she heard a muffled shriek through her head phones. The type that roots you to your spot. She looked around the room , silver eyes analyzing the furniture until She slowly glanced out the window and the plate of cookies fell from her hands,shattering on impact , Milk soon joining onto the kitchen floor. Their from across her frontyard an older man she recognized as her neighbor was on the ground screaming as he clenched his bloody arm. After him came a women, around his age, the red head soon realizing was his wife. Her face covered in blood as a piece of skin hung from her lower jaw. The woman had tackled the man to the floor and in one final shriek had ripped his throat out. Blood poured from his mouth before finally falling limp to the dirt covered road. Ruby had stood there in shock, running quickly out the front door with zwei right behind her. She wasn't thinking just acting on impulse. As she stood there across the gorey sight as she realized the women was eating him. she tried to see if he was still alive, quickly bringing out her phone dialing 911 before doing something she would regret. She had belted out _“ HEY GET OFF OF HIM!!!!”_ . As soon as the words left her mouth the women stopped ,head quickly snapping her direction in an unnatural way, she could see her milky white eyes, could hear bones cracking jaw unhinging before letting out a banshee like scream. That had left ruby too scared to move. The women quickly stood up hunched over , hands drenched in her husband's blood before bolting towards Ruby. The red head could do nothing but watch in shock as zwei barked behind her. She watched as the women was nearly 4 feet away from her before clenching her eyes shut, before a loud _“BOOM”_ echoed in the air along with bones cracking and the sound of loud tires screeching. Ruby opened her eyes never being more happy to see , their slamming the car door open was Yang. the blonde quickly embraced Ruby , eyes watering as she checked Ruby from head to toe. _“Are you bit?? Did they scratch you!!Ruby are you ok? Please answer me!!”_ Ruby seeing the concern on Yangs face quickly snapped out of it and returned her tight embrace.

_”Im fine , they didn't touch me, i swear.”_ her eyes mimicking the blondes with concern for her own sisters wellbeing. _“ What's happening, why was she eating him wh- “_ quickly getting cut off by Yang pushing her aside and swinging an aluminum bat, loudly colliding into the head of the women she just hit with her jeep. The women wasnt getting up from that , but who knows , she did just get mowed down by a car and practically shook it off. _“ Ruby get in the house pack some clothes and meet me in the kitchen, we’re leaving right now”_ yang grabbed onto ruby dragging her in the direction of the house _“ Yang wait! What's happ-” “ ruby please just do it”_ After that Yang and ruby ran into the house grabbing what they could carry and a box full of canned food. As they quickly got into the car Ruby paused midway turning back to the house and running inside before Yang could protest. _“RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!”_ She was about to get out of the car to follow her but, as quickly as ruby entered the house she came out and got into the car slamming the door shut behind her. In her hands she carried her mothers necklace she had given to ruby before she died in a horrible car accident when she was very young and in the other held an axe they used to chop up firewood in the back. Both looked to the right and watched as the man that was recently attacked by his wife started to shake and foam at the mouth black sludge leaking out, eyes opening to match his deceased wife's milky soulless ones, he sat up eyes snapping to the car where both sisters sat. Zwei started barking in the background , With a nod from Ruby, Yang slammed the gas pedal and rammed the man that had been alive not even ten minutes ago. They drove off knocking down the mailbox along with him. Down the road watching many people that had looked like the couple started to fill into the streets, shouting could be heard in the air. Leaving a tense atmosphere , Yang continued looking forward not once looking back. Ruby clutching onto her necklace,looking up into the quickly graying sky.

* * *

* * *

 

> ***A year later***

                                        Ruby had snapped out of her daydream, remember that day in perfect detail.its been one of the things that keep showing up and can't seem to shake it off. She had been gazing out the boarded up window, lazily watching as the sky darken. One of the dead ,”walkers as they've known to call them” made its way into the yard , not long after , having its skull caved in by none other than her big sister Yang. This is how they have been living for the past year, holed up in a little cottage , killing the dead when they would come to close. The blonde looked over at the window knowing her sister was watching and let up a very toothy grin, giving a thumbs up. Just because the world's gone to shit doesn't mean they have to act like it right? _“Got it baby sis”_ Yang had started dragging the body to an ever growing pile to the edge of the house. They still cant get use to the smell but what could you do about it? Ruby smiled back , Zwei cocking an ear at them _“ Yeah, Yeah it's pretty screwed up but it's been a while since everything's gone down hill , and we still need to stay positive.”_ Zwei barked back nuzzling Ruby's legs as she pet the top of his head Yang and Ruby had drove as far away from the city as possible when they left their home , staying there for as long as possible, at least until they need to move again. The door had been pushed open , Yang walking in and smiling at her sister once more. Both being happy people tend to leave a comforting atmosphere. The blonde walked by her sister ruffling her younger sisters red hair as ruby groaned at the action _“ I'm starving, whatcha feel like eating today baby sis?”_ Yang grabbed two cans off the counter _” Beans or soup?”_ Ruby reached for the beans while fixing her hair, nodding Yang opened the cans and poured them into a bowl and handed ruby her own bowl . Both sat and laughed , until the sun finally set. After finishing their food, they made sure everything was locked , soon Both girls settled into bed with each other. (Ruby's still afraid to be away from her older sister at night and Yang being her over protective self had no complaints.) _” Goodnight Yang” “ Goodnight Ruby”_ Both falling asleep with zwei at the foot of their bed. It was past midnight when a loud **“BANG BANG BANG”** was heard at the door. _“Yang!”_ Ruby had let out a whimper as Yang quickly bolted up , grabbed the aluminum bat hard enough to turn her knuckles white and crept over to the door. Ruby jumped out of bed following suit, clutching her axe, Yang had stopped her. _“Ruby stay there!.._ ” Yang had whispered harshly. Ruby's eyebrows furrowed _“ No ,i can help you..please...”_ Yang stood there a look of confliction across her face before nodding and letting up a small smile, as they grew closer to the door, the banging grew louder. Yang signaled to the door , as ruby unlocked it quickly . “ At the count of three ruby” yang signaled. The red head stood ready as Yang held the bat as if she were playing baseball ready to knock the hell out of whatever was behind the door.

_“ one.. Two.. **THREE**!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know theirs not a lot of dialogue but there will be soon , this is just a testing type of thing for me to see if i would want to continue this fic. Please let me no what you think , all feedback appreciated. let me know if i should keep going with this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading , i really appreciate it, leave a comment, i love reading them and yeah , this chapter will determine if i should continue this fic? (So i went back and tried to edit some things because i want it to be paced and to make more sense:D) I really appreciate the comments :) im still working on the writing style since i wasn't ever the best at formatting


End file.
